Cuando la noche arrastre cenizas
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Hay cosas que cambian a las personas y personas que cambian las cosas. Hay quienes se aferran a creer que el pasado es recuperable, hay quienes anhelan que jamás regrese. Hay quienes luchan por encontrar la vía correcta y guiar a los demás a ella, hay quienes toman siempre un desvío y siguen a otros hacia el precipicio. [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8; parejas varias, alguna poco usual]
1. Del que esconde y de la artista

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Para el reto de _Asondomar_ en el foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic _extraño _(últimamente lo digo mucho). Creo saber el rumbo que tomará la historia pero probablemente tenga vida propia. Aparecerán _almas oscuras_ y otras _puras_. Lo blanco es fácil de manchar y, por mucho que se frote, hay suciedad que nunca desaparece. Contenido algo _fuerte_ más adelante.

* * *

.

**Cuando la noche arrastre cenizas**

**— 1 —**

_Del que esconde razones y de la artista imaginaria_

.

Miró a su alrededor de reojo, buscando a alguna otra persona en aquella pequeña y oscura oficina, pero no encontró a nadie.

Volvió los ojos al frente y miró atentamente el humo que se asomaba casi con timidez al otro lado de la pantalla del ordenador. El gran hombre tecleaba sin descanso. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su frente perlada de sudor. El joven se preguntó cómo podía tener calor con lo fuerte que estaba el aire acondicionado.

Una mosca revoloteó cerca de ellos, aunque ninguno le prestó demasiada atención. Una simple mirada de irritación acompañó al insecto mientras se estrellaba contra la puerta acristalada de la derecha. El chico se preguntó cómo podía ser tan estúpida de golpearse una y otra vez contra el vidrio sin detenerse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él solía hacerlo. Las personas tendemos a tropezar con las mismas cosas casi como si estuviéramos orgullosos de ello, aunque fingimos avergonzarnos.

—¿Nombre? —La voz ronca del hombre interrumpió las cavilaciones del joven.

—Ichijouji —respondió como un autómata—. Ken Ichijouji.

El individuo asintió con la cabeza. Una gota de sudor resbaló unos milímetros hacia abajo mientras se inclinaba para dar una calada a su cigarro. El humo continuó ascendiendo en ondas y Ken se extrañó de que la estancia no oliera apenas a tabaco. Era como si una bolsa transparente separase los ambientes, uno en el que el humo apestaba y otro al que no conseguía llegar. Por alguna razón, le pareció que el que estaba encerrado era él.

—¿Edad?

—Veintidós años.

El hombre volvió a teclear. Tenía las manos muy grandes, era casi un hecho extraordinario que sus gruesos dedos consiguieran pulsar una sola tecla cada vez. Su espeso bigote blanco se movió de forma extraña cuando resopló y borró algo. Reanudó su escritura de nuevo, como si fuera la tarea más tediosa que había hecho en su vida. Le pidió algunos documentos y copió concienzudamente datos en el ordenador.

—Bien. Ya está —Pareció aliviado por haber terminado. Se estiró y mostró un par de grandes manchas de sudor bajo sus axilas—. Bienvenido a bordo. Tú verás dónde te metes. Ven mañana y te asignarán un compañero y un caso.

Ken se mordió el interior de la mejilla con disgusto. No le gustó el tono en que le dijo aquello, como si cometiera una gran equivocación. Ese hombre no sabía nada sobre él, no podía opinar. Además, no había nadie que pareciera disgustado con su idea de hacerse detective menos sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

Salió del lugar y la calle lo recibió con un fuerte bofetón de calor. Necesitó respirar hondo un par de veces para no sentir que se ahogaba. El aire acondicionado estaba demasiado fuerte en la oficina, aunque suponía que tendría que acostumbrarse.

Caminó a la deriva por varias calles, sin saber qué pensar. Debería sentirse contento por estar comenzando con su vocación pero algo le decía que no iba a ir tan bien como había soñado desde niño. En realidad, esperaba que tampoco fuera tan mal como había fantaseado desde adolescente. Unas fantasías que no se atrevía ni a revelarse a sí mismo cuando su única compañía era la almohada.

De nuevo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Dos chicas le llamaban desde la otra acera y cruzaban para encontrarse con él. Tardó unos instantes en regresar a la realidad para poder reconocerlas. Una de ellas no se dio cuenta de nada y parloteó tranquilamente. La otra lo escrutó con la mirada de una forma que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío.

—¡Mira que no decirnos nada! —exclamó Miyako, regañándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Hemos tenido que enterarnos por el tonto de Daisuke.

Ken miró unos momentos el largo pelo de su amiga mientras intentaba entender de qué hablaba. Desistió enseguida.

—¿Eh?

—Miya está enfadada porque no nos has dicho que ya vas a ser detective —le explicó Hikari con su habitual tono pausado.

Él la miró a los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza y fingió sentirse mal por ello, aunque no era así. No era una obligación contarlo, de hecho Daisuke se había enterado por una casualidad.

—Ya. Es que quería esperar a que quedásemos todos para decirlo —mintió, pensó que de forma convincente, pero Kari arqueó una ceja.

Su intensa mirada empezó a molestarle. Era como si esa chica fuera capaz de ver más allá de sus palabras. Se asustó. Parecía que podría incluso descubrir sus verdaderas motivaciones, esas que escondía hasta de sí mismo. Apretó los puños mientras se despedía de ellas. Esquivó los ojos cobrizos que sabía que no se despegaban de él. Se negaba a dejar que nadie mirase en su interior.

**~ · ~**

—Qué bien que ya lo ha conseguido —decía Miyako, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba sola—. Y qué despistado es, debería contar las cosas en seguida. Cuando yo conseguí mi trabajo os llamé a todos corriendo. Es lo lógico. A ti la primera, claro. Bueno, en realidad la segunda, Mimi me llamó para contarme no sé qué de un tío y se lo conté. Pero después te llamé…

Hikari no prestaba atención. Asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando, con un gesto ausente que no percibía su amiga, mientras cavilaba. Pensó en la mirada de Ken cuando se lo encontraron, tan lejana que parecía solo poder observar otro mundo. Uno inexistente. Peligroso.

Suspiró suavemente, de nuevo sin que la otra se diera cuenta. Caminaron un par de calles más y se adentraron en una cafetería de esas de moda en las que todo el mundo se sacaba fotos. A Kari ni siquiera le gustaba el café, pero se pedía un vaso de agua para remojar la garganta mientras sus amigas charlaban. No solía participar mucho en la conversación. A nadie parecía importarle.

Sora llegó unos minutos después, disculpándose por el retraso y hablando de un encargo que tenía que terminar ese mismo día. Era una mujer ocupada desde que había empezado a trabajar como diseñadora. Mimi tardó aún más y, lejos de disculparse, se quejó de que habían cerrado una tienda que quería mirar de camino hacia allí.

—¿Qué tal te fue en la entrevista de trabajo? —La pregunta de Miya pretendió ser casual, aunque no engañó a nadie.

—Mal. Pero da igual, ya lo sabía de antes. Lo mío no es trabajar para otros, tendré que decirle a mi padre que me dé dinero para formar mi propia empresa.

Mimi habló con tranquilidad, como si fuera cierto que todo en el mundo se resolvía con tanta facilidad como tener un padre adinerado. Sora negó con la cabeza.

—Y, ¿de qué sería tu empresa?

—Pues… No sé, de algo que me guste. Podría abrir una tienda de ropa con peluquería en la planta de arriba, sería un bombazo.

Miyako se entusiasmó con la idea, alabando como siempre cualquier cosa que dijera su adorada amiga. Empezó a enumerar cosas que no podían faltar en la empresa de Mimi, que ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba del todo esa palabra.

—¿Para qué se necesita una peluquería dentro de una tienda? —preguntó Hikari distraídamente después de dar un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

Sus amigas dejaron sus bebidas, todas mucho más sofisticadas que la de ella, sobre la mesa. Sora lanzó con disimulo una mirada de advertencia a la pequeña. Sí, pensaba lo mismo, pero hay cosas que no deben decirse si no quieres desatar el mal genio Tachikawa.

—¡¿Cómo que para qué?! —preguntó Mimi, mirándola como si fuera idiota—. Mientras esperas a que te atiendan miras ropa, mientras te pruebas cosas ves los peinados fantásticos de las clientas y al final te animas a hacerte uno. Es una gran idea que se pondría muy de moda.

Kari se abstuvo de hacer comentarios porque no quería que su amiga se sintiera mal. Le dio la razón y, cuando pareció quedar satisfecha, se tragó sus pensamientos acerca de que aquello era una tontería. Estaba acostumbrada a guardarse lo que pensaba, en especial cuando no hacía ningún bien a nadie. No ganaba nada bajando a Mimi de su nube, su idea se le olvidaría cuando encontrara una nueva que la distrajera más, alguna que implicara algún lugar exótico al que viajar o un nuevo vestido que necesitase como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sacó la carpeta de su bolso y preparó las clases que daría al día siguiente. No había mucho que decidir más que qué cuento contar antes de la siesta a los niños o qué canción enseñarles. Las demás siguieron charlando de cosas que le parecían intranscendentales, aunque disfrutaba de su compañía.

Sora tardó poco en irse, era una mujer ocupada, se lo recordaba a todo el mundo cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Hikari aprovechó para decir que también se marchaba, no le apetecía quedarse con las entusiastas de sus amigas que retomaban el tema de la futura "empresa".

—¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? —preguntó la pelirroja cuando estuvieron fuera.

—Bien, no me quejo. Me gusta estar con los niños. A ti ya sé que te va muy bien.

—Todo lo bien que puede estar alguien que se dedica casi por entero a su profesión. ¿Te llevo a algún lado?

—No, gracias —se negó la otra mientras se colgaba bien el gran bolso que llevaba a todas partes—. Mi casa está cerca y me gusta andar.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, sin insistir. Se despidieron con la mano y cada una tomó un camino distinto. Sora montó en su coche y condujo a su oficina mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que tenía que hacer, le gustaba recordarse también a sí misma lo ocupada que estaba.

Hikari recorrió algunas calles a pie mirando a los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado. Le gustaba imaginar sus gustos y las cosas que detestaban, aunque siempre recurría a lo más absurdo. Tal vez aquella anciana escuchase heavy metal a todo volumen mientras comía nachos picantes. Quizás aquel hombre bailase salsa y adorase el olor de la lejía. Puede que ese niño odiase los peluches y el sabor de las piruletas. Nadie podía decirle a Kari que se equivocaba, porque no volvería a ver a aquellas personas.

Se preguntó qué impresión daba ella, con su pelo ahora más largo de lo que había acostumbrado a llevarlo, con su aire distraído a todas horas y las manchas de pintura de las manos en los pantalones. Tal vez pareciera una artista. Sí, le gustó eso. Sería una gran pintora y escultora cada vez que caminase por la calle. Incluso podía llevar un bloc de dibujo imaginario en su gran bolso. Se dedicó a pensar en los pinceles que usaba a diario mientras entraba en su casa.

**~ · ~**

La razón. La verdadera razón danzó en la cabeza de Ken todo el día. Sí, el único y absoluto motivo por el que había hecho todo desde hacía varios años. Intentó espantarlo, como si se tratase de un molesto insecto. Recordó a la mosca de la oficina y sintió que él mismo era un bicho que se estampaba contra sus verdades escondidas una y otra vez.

Durmió entre sudores y corazonadas. Diciéndose que todo cambiaría al día siguiente. Sabía que si llegaba aquello que tanto anhelaba dejaría de volverse loco. O al menos era lo que quería saber.

Se despertó temprano. Se sentó en la cama recordando lo sucedido el día anterior. El olor a tabaco que no llegaba a su nariz, los ojos de Hikari que eran capaces de mirar más allá. Intentó no sentir miedo pero estaba terriblemente asustado de sí mismo. Lo peor era que le daba igual. Hacía tiempo que su cabeza no pensaba más que tonterías y su corazón no latía por más razones que una. Y esa certeza lo consumía.

Llegó al trabajo sin recordar bien cómo lo había hecho. Se sentó en una incómoda silla pegada a la pared y esperó a que alguien se acordase de él. Un hombre bastante bajo con grandes ojeras le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo.

—¿Eres el nuevo?

Ken asintió con la cabeza, algo intimidado por la voz ruda del desconocido.

—Ichijouji, ¿verdad? —Otro asentimiento—. Bien, hay una cosa que debes saber de este trabajo: lo odiarás. Dentro de poco maldecirás una y otra vez el día que lo elegiste pero, ¿sabes qué? No habrá escapatoria, nunca la hay. Aunque lo dejes las cosas que se viven no se borran.

El joven frunció el ceño, sin entender una palabra.

—Yo tampoco lo entendí cuando entré en esta agencia, ahora lo comprendo demasiado bien —dijo el hombre mientras le instaba a que lo siguiera con un gesto—. Tenemos un caso. Un hombre ha pedido que sigamos a su mujer, cree que tiene un amante. Lo más probable es que sea cierto.

Entraron a un coche que olía fuertemente a alcohol. Estaba lleno de polvo, como si llevara años sin ser lavado, y los cristales tenían tantas manchas que costaba ver. Ken se preguntó cómo su compañero podía conducir así.

Aparcaron frente a una casa. Una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta salió mientras guardaba unas llaves en su bolsillo. El coche avanzó a distancia prudente mientras ella andaba, después aceleró para perseguir el taxi que cogió. Llegaron a un barrio algo alejado, lleno de impersonales bloques de pisos que en nada se diferenciaban de los de al lado. Seguramente las personas que los habitaban también repetían patrones de comportamiento y personalidad. Qué mundo tan repetitivo.

La mujer entró en un portal. Salió de él dos horas después, la única diferencia era su pelo despeinado. Estaba claro lo que pasaba. Más claro quedó cuando un hombre la despidió con la mano desde una ventana del segundo piso.

—Dime, ¿nunca te han preguntado qué diferencia hay entre ser detective y un policía normal?

La pregunta de su compañero pilló desprevenido a Ken. Se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder, no lo recordaba.

—Pues hay una muy grande, la verdadera razón de que todos odiemos nuestro trabajo —dijo el hombre recostándose en el asiento mientras esperaban a que la mujer saliera de un supermercado—. Los policías ven cadáveres. Nosotros vemos a las personas antes de que lo sean. A veces somos los instigadores, sin quererlo.

El otro lo miró sorprendido por aquella declaración.

—¿Instigadores?

—No hay que ser muy listo, chico. Piénsalo. ¿Cuántas muertes hay al año por cuestiones de infidelidades? ¿Miles? ¿Cientos de miles? Nosotros somos los que le contamos al cornudo que lo es. Y ya él o ella se encarga de sujetar la pistola. Pero se podría decir que la convicción necesaria para dispararla es nuestra.

Ken negó con la cabeza, nervioso. No le gustaba esa afirmación. No le gustaba darse cuenta de que no le echaba para atrás en su deseo de estar allí.

—¿Por qué te has hecho detective? ¿Qué persigues? ¿La justicia, los misterios, escapar de la monotonía? No encontrarás nada de eso. Todo es igual, cada caso repite otro anterior.

—No es por ninguna de esas razones —replicó el joven mirando al frente.

Señaló a la mujer que acababa de salir y el coche volvió a arrancar. El resto de la semana transcurrió igual, con las visitas de aquella desconocida en el mismo bloque y las despedidas de su amante desde la ventana.

Mientras su compañero contaba por teléfono al hombre que los había contratado lo que habían averiguado, Ken se repetía que estaba allí porque era más rápido y fácil que hacerse policía. Aunque no había encontrado lo que esperaba.

Pero, como si la vida quisiera llevarle la contraria siempre, halló lo que buscaba al día siguiente. Continuaron su rutina, vigilaron a la mujer y esperaron a que saliera de su encuentro furtivo. Lo que rompió la costumbre fue un hombre llegando al portal con un gran bidón. No le dieron importancia hasta un rato después, cuando el humo encapotó el cielo y una alarma gritó peligro.

—Te lo dije. Nosotros vemos las cosas antes de que pasen. Solo estamos para dar razones.

—Sabías que era el marido cuando lo has visto entrar. —Fue una afirmación, tal vez la más segura que había hecho Ken en toda su vida, aunque no una acusación.

—Sí, como siempre. También sabía que acabaría haciendo algo así.

El chico vio cómo su compañero sacaba el teléfono para llamar a la policía. Repetía que no tenían autorización para intervenir en aquello, que los incendios eran cosa de los bomberos. Dio marcha atrás con el coche y Ken quiso que fuera hacia delante, no podía dar la espalda a lo que había estado esperando.

Abrió la puerta del vehículo y entró en el portal por el que no paraban de salir personas. Era su momento. Por fin había llegado.

.

* * *

Todavía no se ve mucho de lo que pidió _Asondomar_, pero llegará. Tendrá varios capítulos, no creo que muchos pero nunca se sabe.

Un agradecimiento para las chicas del foro, que me dieron sugerencias para el título :)


	2. Del que busca y de la que falla

.

**Cuando la noche arrastre cenizas**

—**2—**

_Del que busca verdades y de la que solo sabe fallar_

.

Un fuerte calor le golpeó. Siguió caminando a pesar de ello, pasando entre las llamas que consumían rápidamente el edificio. El olor a quemado del ambiente y el espeso humo negro que empezaba a cubrirlo todo volvían el lugar asfixiante.

Ken continuó andando hacia el origen del incendio. Escuchaba gritos, veía a muchas personas huyendo a toda prisa, pero él no hacía caso de ese instinto que le gritaba que estaba en peligro.

Llegó a la puerta tras la que sabía que estaban la mujer infiel y su amante. Cogió un extintor que había en el pasillo y apagó algunas llamas. Como en su entrenamiento, dio patadas a la madera hasta que consiguió echarla abajo. El fuego había carbonizado parte del marco así que no le costó demasiado. Con una tranquilidad inquietante, el joven se asomó al interior de la vivienda. Encontró allí a las dos personas que esperaba, sollozando y cubriéndose la cabeza con una colcha.

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, ambos se acercaron al recién llegado con miradas suplicantes. Él no dijo nada, simplemente les señaló el lugar donde antes había una puerta. Corrieron hacia allí sin dar las gracias, ser educado no resulta importante cuando ves la muerte a tu alrededor.

En el exterior se escuchaban sirenas de policía, bomberos y ambulancias, pero a Ken le parecían muy lejanas. Era como si hubiera entrado en otro mundo, uno en el que solo existía ese calor que lo consumía todo con sus terribles caricias.

Escuchó un grito en el piso superior y reaccionó por fin. Salió de la casa del amante y subió las destartaladas escaleras. La barandilla de una planta más alta se quebró de pronto y cayó arrastrando consigo escalones enteros de piedra. Se apartó a duras penas. Respirando con pesadez, porque ya le había entrado mucho humo en los pulmones, saltó escombros hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Era un anciano.

Usó la espuma que quedaba en el extintor para apagar algunas llamas que habían llegado hasta allí, mientras notaba que le costaba cada vez más pensar por la asfixia. Tiró a un lado el recipiente ya vacío y consiguió meterse en la casa del hombre que gritaba abrazado a la fotografía de una gran familia. Fue entonces cuando vio que del suelo subía más y más fuego, que encima era de madera.

Ken intentó llegar hasta el anciano, trastabillando por el camino cuando sus pies se hundían en los agujeros del suelo carbonizado. Notó que una llamarada le rozaba suavemente la espinilla y destrozaba su pantalón para marcar su piel. No gritó, simplemente apartó la pierna y saltó hasta el sillón donde el hombre temblaba entre balbuceos. Desde allí pudo ver a un bombero en una de esas escalera desplegables. Abrió la ventana y ayudó al anciano a encaramarse a ella. Parecía estar en shock porque no conseguía callar ni hacer nada coherente.

Cuando el bombero le tendió la mano para que saliera él también, Ken retrocedió un paso involuntario. No había encontrado lo que buscaba, necesitaba más tiempo. Pero su mala suerte le llevó a que el suelo cediera bajo su peso en ese momento.

Gritó al golpearse la espalda contra el piso inferior, había sido una caída alta. El poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones se acababa. Notaba que las llamas se acercaban a él como dándole la bienvenida y que el humo lo envolvía para quitar cualquier soplo de oxígeno que pudiera aspirar.

Clavó los ojos en el agujero por el que había caído, mientras notaba el doloroso abrazo del fuego llegando hasta él, acariciándole un hombro y una pierna. Algo en su cabeza le gritó que se levantara, que corriera hacia cualquier lugar, que intentara escapar. Él no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

Mientras sentía que la vida se le acababa con lentitud, algo en su interior despertó. Lo podía notar como si se tratase de algo tangible, como si tuviera peso y tacto, como si pudiera olerse y saborearse. Allí estaba, lo que había esperado tanto tiempo. Llegaba antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen para siempre, para susurrarle aquella verdad que una vez llegó a atisbar, que lo había obsesionado.

Escuchó el crepitar de las llamas en su oído, como si algo ardiese también en su interior. Dejó de sentir el calor que lo abrasaba, como si ya se estuviese consumiendo. Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada, más verdadera, más terrible.

Y, mientras se deleitaba en aquello que había despertado, apenas notó que la consciencia se le escapaba y que unos brazos lo sacaban de aquel baño de fuego.

Pero ya era tarde. Lo había encontrado. Y no había vuelta atrás.

**~ · ~**

Mimi no sabía hacer las cosas bien aunque lo intentara. Su madre solía decir que era que lo entendía todo del revés y ella se enfadaba porque sabía que tenía razón. Por ejemplo, cuando limpiaba las migas de una mesa. Ella nunca recordaba si tenía que extenderlas con un trapo y recogerlas con la mano o lo contrario. Siempre pensaba que se estaba equivocando y lo hacía del revés de como debía ser, solo se daba cuenta cuando ya había empezado y pensaba que no había marcha atrás.

Tal vez ese fuera su problema, que aunque supiera que se equivocaba creía que una vez empezado debía continuar. Aunque no acabar, porque nunca terminaba nada.

Era como si caminase con las manos en lugar de con los pies, llenándose las palmas de heridas por lo que encontraba en el camino. Daba igual la de veces que le dijeran que se equivocaba, cuanto más insistían más intentaba ella aguantar. Esa rebeldía se suponía que se extinguía pasada la adolescencia, pero para ella solo se había potenciado.

Empezó una y mil carreras, cursos de muchas cosas y trabajos. Al final lo dejaba todo diciendo que no había encontrado su lugar. Y era que le aterraba la idea de tomar una decisión que durase toda la vida. No estaba hecha para hacer lo mismo más de una vez, era lo único que tenía claro.

Mientras veía los ojos juiciosos de Hikari al marcharse, una gran furia la invadió. ¿Quién se creía que era para pensar de ella como lo hacía? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a equivocarse cuanto quisiera y no rectificar jamás? El mundo era demasiado aburrido para aquellos que se limitaban a actuar correctamente.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —preguntó Miyako arrastrando a Mimi de nuevo a la realidad.

—¿Sobre qué?

Miya estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada, sabía que hablaba demasiado, así que no le importaba repetir las cosas. Le contó de nuevo algo sobre un chico de su trabajo que la tenía loca, que era guapo, inteligente y demasiadas cosas más como para que su amiga se lo creyera.

—Llevo toda la semana fantaseando. Me imagino que nos casamos y lo monos que serán nuestros hijos…

Mimi creyó que "monos" en el sentido literal seguramente no iba muy desencaminado. Sino ese chico no seguiría soltero. Aunque, bien pensado, ella lo estaba.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que pensar en esas cosas. Deberías imaginarte teniendo una cita y acostándote con él. No como unos viejos con anillos en la mano y críos molestando.

La otra negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa que la exasperó. Odiaba esa cara de "cuando madures lo entenderás". Se suponía que ya era una adulta, tenían que dejar de tratarla como si fuera una cría.

—Formar una familia es importante, tener gente por la que harías lo que sea —dijo Miyako con gesto soñador.

—Sería más práctico buscar alguien que lo haga todo por ti. Un sirviente puede hacer eso.

Ambas rieron, pero por cosas distintas. La más joven creyendo que era una broma, la más mayor diciéndose que a veces fingir estar de acuerdo servía para ahorrarse conversaciones que no le interesaban.

—Me voy —dijo de pronto Mimi, levantándose.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Eh... sí. —Estaba claro que mentía pero Miya la idolatraba demasiado como para darse cuenta.

Un coqueteo con el camarero y un número de teléfono falso le sirvió para no tener que pagar. Se marchó sintiéndose muy pagada de sí misma, con la cabeza alta y contoneando las caderas. Sus tacones resonaron contra la acera y su pelo se agitó por el viento. Se imaginó en uno de esos anuncios de colonia y se dijo que debería ser modelo. Entonces recordó que ya lo había sido. Abandonó la profesión porque no iba a dejar que nadie le dijera cómo tenía que posar en las fotos o qué podía comer.

Llegó a su casa y encontró a su madre en la cocina, preparando alguna de esas recetas experimentales. El olor era de algo picante, estaba segura.

—¡Hola, cariño! ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la entrevista?

—No me ha ido. Ya está.

—Oh, no te preocupes, otra vez será.

No quería el consuelo de la mujer, así que cuando se le acercó se escapó al baño diciendo que se iba a dar una ducha. Oyó llegar a su padre pero se sumergió entera en el agua para no escucharle. Las palabras alentadoras de sus progenitores siempre eran asfixiantes.

En el fondo, no le hubiera importado que le gritaran y le recriminaran lo que hacía, en lugar de seguir mimándola como si fuera una niña. Así ella podría haber chillado, hecho la maleta y salido de casa de forma dramática. Nunca se dignaba a pensar en qué pasaría después o cómo viviría, no servía de nada imaginar cosas desagradables.

Vio su cuerpo al salir de la bañera y se sonrió a sí misma. Tantas dietas extrañas y algo de ejercicio servían para que se mantuviera como en sus veinte recién cumplidos, esperaba que fuera así para toda la vida. De nuevo, evitaba pensar en cuándo saldrían las primeras arrugas y los kilos de más. Se observó desde varios ángulos y después se cubrió con su albornoz para ir a la habitación. Encontró una nota de sus padres diciendo que se habían marchado y un pastelito para animarla. Sonrió un poco, en el fondo les agradecía cosas como esa.

Se puso un camisón que acababa de comprarse, se peinó y perfumó. Después de deleitarse de nuevo con la imagen del espejo se preguntó qué hacer. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y hojeó algunas revistas que ya había leído. Vio un rato la televisión mientras no dejaba de pensar en que tenía que cambiar algo, que se estaba estancando. Su solución fue que se teñiría el pelo y buscaría algún deporte de riesgo para practicar. No había nadie en su cabeza para decirle que aquello solo la distraería un rato, en especial porque su réplica hubiera sido que ya encontraría otro entretenimiento.

Cogió el teléfono para contarle su cambio de look a alguien. Descartó a Miyako porque no quería escuchar sobre su familia feliz imaginaria y a Hikari porque solo le hablaría con condescendencia. Marcó el número de Sora y escuchó tres timbrazos.

—¿Sí?

—Hola. Voy a teñirme el pelo.

—Qué novedad —dijo su amiga por lo bajo, aunque la escuchó perfectamente—. Oye, Mimi, estoy muy ocupada...

—Y también voy a buscar un deporte para hacer —prosiguió, sin hacer caso de lo que Sora decía—. Alguno que sea de riesgo. ¿A que es genial?

—Sí, genial. Tengo que colgar, mi jefe viene. Ya hablamos luego o mañana.

Cuando el pitido le advirtió que la otra había colgado, Mimi estuvo segura de que ningún jefe se acercaba. Le dio igual, ya le había contado su idea a alguien y estaba satisfecha.

Pasó el resto de la semana pensando qué hacer y el mejor color para cambiar. Se decidió por un tono marrón oscuro, casi negro. Buscaba durante horas cosas en internet, más que nada porque se distraía de vez en cuando leyendo cotilleos sobre famosos o remedios milagrosos para la prevención de arrugas. Sus padres creían que estaba enfrascada en encontrarse a sí misma, aunque pensaban eso cada vez que la chica se concentraba en algo. Demasiadas decepciones deberían haberles enseñado a no hacerse ilusiones. Pero de alguien había heredado Mimi el poco sentido común.

Una tarde su teléfono sonó y vio que se trataba de Hikari. Le extrañó que ella le llamara así que contestó rápido.

—Dime.

—¡Mimi! Tienes que venir al hospital. —De fondo escuchó llantos que le parecieron de Miyako y pasos apresurados—. Ken ha tenido un accidente, ha estado metido en un incendio.

La chica balbuceó que ya iba. Buscó a su padre en el salón pero seguía trabajando así que cogió prestadas las llaves del coche pequeño de la familia y condujo hacia el hospital. Por el camino se preguntó varias veces de qué servía que estuvieran todos aburridos en la sala de espera para recibir malas noticias, pero se dijo que lo correcto era ir.

No quería reconocerse que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. No era de esas personas que aceptan cambios imprevistos. Solo le gustaban los que ella decidía. Aunque se reconocía que cuando alguien conseguía sorprenderla la cautivaba. No le preocupaba ser una incoherencia con patas, se decía que le daba más personalidad.

Y se concentró en pensar en esas cosas mientras aguardaba con sus amigos a que alguien diera noticias sobre el estado de Ken. Las blancas e impersonales paredes del hospital parecían querer tragársela y ella tenía miedo de lo que escondían tras sus inocentes puertas. La enfermedad y la muerte se respiraban en el ambiente, le hacían temblar.

Cuando el médico salió con gesto serio del lugar donde tenían a su amigo se sintió aliviada. Nunca se le dio bien esperar nada, ni a sí misma. Por eso solía perderse por el camino. A veces le daba la sensación de que nunca había llegado a reencontrarse.

**~ · ~**

Todo estaba negro. Lo único que veía era la más absoluta oscuridad, más profunda incluso que cuando se cierran los párpados, más negra que el alquitrán líquido.

De pronto, una luz comenzó a atisbarse a lo lejos y Ken se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos. Se mantenía estático en aquella extraña nada, buscando sentido a aquello y regocijándose al no encontrarlo, mientras la luminosidad se acercaba. Cuando la tuvo encima sintió como si se sumergiera de golpe en la salada y fría agua del mar.

Pudo apreciar que lo que veía era el reflejo de los rayos de sol en la superficie de las olas, mientras él se hundía más y más sin oponer resistencia. Los pulmones se vaciaban a cada instante pero él no tenía miedo. Se dejaba llevar por la marea al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que sus manos eran pequeñas y su cuerpo el de un niño. Fue entonces cuando recordó que ya había estado allí.

Algo nadaba en su interior como no lo hacía él en esa realidad. Algo intentaba salir a la superficie de su corazón para mostrarle una verdad. Ya podía casi verla, como cuando tienes una palabra en la punta de la lengua. Solo sabía que estaba a punto de descubrir algo, no podía describir la sensación pero era la más pura y poderosa que había tenido en su vida. Quiso abrir los brazos que mantenía inmóviles para recibir con cariño aquella revelación que buceaba con fiereza hasta él desde lo más profundo de su ser.

El helado abrazo de las aguas pareció apretarse en torno a Ken. Pero no fue lo suficiente, porque una mano ya se acercaba al niño para sacarlo a la superficie. Todavía era pronto, aún aguardaba a que aquella verdad aflorase, se negaba a irse sin descubrirla.

Así que en aquel recuerdo hizo algo que no llegó a pasar. Pataleó para hundirse aún más y que nadie pudiera alcanzarle.

La fría caricia líquida se sustituyó por una abrasadora y seca en cuanto se movió. Sus ojos tardaron unos instantes en comprender que ya no había reflejos de luz del sol que mirar, solo un refulgente fuego que le rodeaba para no dejarle escapar. La madera se quemaba rápidamente dejando un fuerte olor en su nariz, el humo entraba en su interior y llenaba sus entrañas para que la muerte se lo llevara consigo.

Pero, justo cuando casi podía ver la hoz que segaría el fino hilo del que pendía su vida, en el instante en que los fuertes brazos de un bombero iban a sacarle de allí, algo le alcanzó. Fue rápido, no duró más que un latido de corazón. Iluminó su interior como un flash y lo arrastró a las oscuras tinieblas tras el fogonazo. Lo llenó entero con su tacto sedoso y áspero al mismo tiempo, con su regusto amargo que intentaba hacerse pasar por dulce, con su fuerte olor a días que no volverían y otros en los que caminaría.

Allí estaba, esa revelación que tanto había ansiado. Ya no volvería a ser el mismo porque una verdad había aflorado de su interior.

Todo volvió a ser negro, pero no como antes. Esa vez notó luminosidad al otro lado de la carne de sus párpados. Pudo escuchar un extraño pitido que acompañaba a cada una de sus pulsaciones. Era capaz de sentir un incómodo colchón bajo su cuerpo.

Ken abrió los ojos y notó como si hubiera renacido. Todos los colores eran distintos, más apagados y al mismo tiempo más vivos. Todas las voces tenían timbres diferentes, como si fuera capaz de escucharlas desde un lugar más lejano y cercano a la vez. Todas las sonrisas de sus familiares y amigos habían cambiado, porque escondían dolores profundos y placeres reprimidos que él podía ver por primera vez.

Aceptó su cariño. Fingió devolverlo. Todos le decían lo contentos de estaban de que solo tuviera quemaduras superficiales y alguna costilla rota, él mentía diciendo que se alegraba de que fuera lo único que le había pasado. Porque algo mucho más profundo, grave y maravilloso había ocurrido. Aunque nadie pudiera percibirlo.

¿Nadie? No estaba tan seguro. Los ojos luminosos de Hikari no se apartaban de los suyos. Casi podía percibir en sus miradas cruzadas la batalla de luces y sombras, de blanco y negro, de orden y caos. Aquella chica demasiado pura parecía poder ver al verdadero Ken, ese que había surgido de entre las cenizas aquella fría noche.

Él le sonrió. Era un gesto malicioso, casi cruel, pero solo ella pudo darse cuenta. Y supo que algo había comenzado, que un reloj había marcado la cuenta atrás y que no podría escapar.

.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo se entenderá bien ese recuerdo de Ken y lo que ha despertado en él tras su "renacer".


End file.
